


地狱爱神犬

by victorine, Yaegaki



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal is Hades, M/M, Winston is Cerberus, coffee shop AU, will is persephone, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaegaki/pseuds/Yaegaki
Summary: 冥界之主近五万年来都没什么艳遇。因此当一个漂亮（有点粗鲁）的年轻人类（挠耳朵的手法出神入化）终于成功地引起了他的注意时，一只忠心耿耿的地狱犬应该怎么做？





	地狱爱神犬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/gifts).
  * A translation of [Hellhound of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001255) by [victorine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorine/pseuds/victorine). 



 

**（又名：地狱红娘温斯顿）**

 

 

    主上对我有不满。我能从他用笔轻戳报纸的方式看出来。如果他不小心的话，一定会在填字游戏上戳个洞，那可就有好看的了。

    我希望他不会想要烧个活人发泄，上次他这么干可是惹了不少麻烦。

    我不明白他为何如此抗拒来到地上。这里可比下面好玩多了。在那里，你闻到的气味主要是硫磺和燃烧的肉体……其实燃烧的肉体闻起来挺开胃的，然而经过了几百万年后，一只地狱犬也会对这一成不变的气味感到厌倦。而在这里，即使在这间小咖啡馆门外，我也能闻到成千上万不同种类、有趣、美妙的味道。咖啡、热哄哄的涂了黄油的吐司、鞋子的皮革、车辆引擎的机油、新鲜鱼类、以及……

    以及相当糟糕的须后水。

    这是哪儿来的？我扬起鼻子搜索着（只有一对鼻孔让辨识气味变得困难了不少），然后发现被抢先了一步。那个气味可怕的人类站在咖啡店门口，带着一脸如痴如醉的表情注视着我。抛开令人惋惜的的须后水品味，我瞬间喜欢上了这个人类的形象：他有一双和善的眼睛，而且他看起来像是那种在某个衣袋里装满了零食的人。

    同时他也——我想我这么表达没错——是个很有吸引力的人类。甚至可算漂亮。大大的蓝眼睛、粉色的嘴唇、一头卷发让我想起品种优良的可卡犬。我瞟了主上一眼。他最近——确切来说是五万年左右——都没什么艳遇，而上一次也不过是某个女神在叛逆期时的一场露水姻缘。基于主上（先不谈那些去塔尔塔罗斯折磨罪人的休闲旅行）比他住在奥林匹斯山的任何一个兄弟姐妹都更加恪守礼节，那段关系很快就画上了句号。虽然主上试图掩饰，但一个主人能对他最亲密的伙伴隐藏的东西几乎可说是没有，更不要提他那熊熊燃烧的孤独，和永恒牢狱里的住人在无尽黑暗中的惨呼声相映成趣。或许跟个漂亮的人类来个一夜情什么的能让他心情好点。

    毕竟这在宙斯身上屡试不爽。

    我转回那个人类，他回应地向我挥挥手。为了完成那个动作，他得调整手里端的一盘花，还差点掉了。看来这个人类不怎么优雅。不过他调整姿势、朝我靠近了点，于是我摇起尾巴鼓励他过来。我甚至附送了歪头，这一招不知为何大多数人类都无法抗拒。果不其然，这个人类露出了他们种族拜倒在我狗腿之下时那种神魂颠倒的表情。这些凡夫俗子们真是奇怪的生物。

    主上注意到了我突如其来的兴趣，朝那个人类看了一眼。对方发现自己被抓个正着，脸瞬间变得跟他的花儿一样红。该说他走运，因为主上毫不介意这个人类对我有兴趣。眼角浮起的细微纹路和轻挑的嘴唇说明我说中了这个人类的漂亮脸蛋。

    希望我也说中了零食的部分。

    主上朝那个手足无措的人类挥了挥手，对方迟疑了一秒蹭了过来，一路上试图不看我们。他在桌边停下，手里仍然攥着那盘花，仿佛那是身前的一块盾牌。他别扭地站着，重心在两脚间换来换去。主上看着这一幕的样子半是趣味盎然、半是心荡神驰。而我则是急不可耐地想被好好揉揉肚子。

    最终，那个人类鼓起了弥足珍贵的一点勇气，朝主上的大方向说道：“抱歉盯着看了。”貌似他想说的就是这些，小小的嘟囔丝毫不能给话里的情绪增色。这很可能会彻底激怒主上——他在礼貌这点上相当固执。

    “不用介意，年轻人。你愿意的话可以去跟他打个招呼。”

    哦，看来这个人类相当漂亮了。

    “你、你确定吗？我并不想强求。”这样听起来好多了，我想。人类看上去对那个提议充满了希望，若他也是条狗，他的尾巴一定摇得无法自持。这还挺可爱的。

    “十分确定。”主上答道。他将报纸折叠整齐、放在腿上，然后朝桌面点头示意：“为何不放下你的的负担呢；你会发现这样会给握手造成不便。”

    “跟他还是跟你？”

    “都是，如果你如此希望的话。”主上此时基本是在呼噜了。这为他赢来了对方的一瞥——那个人类貌似知道自己正被人牵着鼻子走，但也并不太介意。真有趣。

    “威尔·格雷厄姆，”他边说边小心地放下那些花，然后朝主上伸出手。而主上与其说握住，不如说爱抚了它。我可以断定，他会在这个人类身上使尽全身解数。

    “汉尼拔·莱克特。而这位，”在试图捕捉威尔的目光未果之后，他加上，“是温斯顿。”

    这当然不是我的真名。主上认为那会给人造成错误的印象。鉴于他喜欢把自己伪装成一个矫揉造作的花花公子，爱好是服装定制而不是古代神话，我对此表示同意。

    威尔从主上的掌握中救出他的手、在我身边蹲下、从善如流地跟我握了爪，并欣喜于我的完美表现。讨一个人类欢心简直太容易了，我有时候都忍不住替他们不好意思。

    “你好，温斯顿，我叫威尔。你可真英俊，不是吗？”这些话——包括那个庸俗（但是正确）虚浮的问题——语调温暖友善，谢天谢地没有像某些人一样对着动物会自动转成婴儿语气。奇怪的是，从没有人对着我的原形用过这种口气。不过我有种感觉：若是威尔跟一只地狱三头犬打了照面，他的第一反应很可能是惋惜自己只能同时抚摸其中两个头。

    “他是什么品种？”威尔头也不抬地问道，同时挠着我的两只耳朵。显然他在这方面很有经验，手法简直出神入化。“还是说他是混种？他的毛色很不一般。”

    “你真是观察入微，威尔，”主上在舌尖仔细品尝这个名字，好像那是什么美味。隐晦向来不是他的强项。“温斯顿的父母分别是一只澳洲牧羊犬和一只松狮/巡回犬混种，不过我觉得他一定还混有其他血统，才会有这种棕黄带花的毛色。”

    不知主上是否发现了我悄悄混进去的卡塔豪拉豹犬基因。迄今为止我还未能成功在他眼皮底下藏过哪个品种的特征，但一只狗总得想办法自娱自乐啊。

    “那就是个如假包换的杂种了，”威尔边说边疼爱地拍了我的后腰。我立刻大度地决定不会为这粗鲁的评价啃他一口，而是侧身躺倒以便他抚摸我的肚子。“抱歉，”他忍俊不禁，接着开始照顾我的肚皮。“我没有冒犯的意思。他是只漂亮的狗儿。”

    “你没有冒犯我们。”主上招来附近的的一位女服务生，悄声点了另一杯咖啡，并趁着威尔拒绝往自己这边看的机会给他也点了一杯。“我从不在意血统书那种可笑的东西。混种们不仅更加健康，同时我也乐于看到他们因此而不可预知的外表。”

    威尔小小微笑了一下，没有做出回应，而是继续贡献我有生以来享受过的最棒的肚皮按摩。现在我无论如何要保证主上把这个人类留在身边久一点。我偏过头去仔细观察他，发现他的表情里有一丝悲伤。

    “你是否也有自己的狗？威尔。”貌似主上也注意到了威尔的情绪转变。

    “是的。呃……曾经。事实上应该是一整群。”

    主上等待了片刻，显然是在思考追究下去是否明智：“我能否询问发生了什么？”

    威尔把脸埋进了我的皮毛间，我不确定他会回答这个问题。然而接着他稍稍转头以便开口：“糟糕的分手。房子归她。我觉得它们留在熟悉的地方比较好，再说我的新居太小了。她让我在任何时候都能见到它们，但这还是不一样，你明白吗？”

    威尔的手指揪紧了我的毛，幸好我并没有痛觉，不然我猜这大概不会太舒服。不过我还是小小哼唧了一声，转过头去蹭蹭他的手。此时我心里涌起一股想要安慰这个人类的冲动，这不像我。

    主上带着一种我剖析不能的表情看着眼前的一幕，接着安静地说道：“原谅我鲁莽的判断，不过看起来你对那些狗的思念更甚于对你的前女友。”

    威尔轻笑：“没错。希望你不会因此鄙视我。”

    “我为何要那么做？”

    “许多人认为亲近动物胜于人类是一种怪癖。这些人不理解为什么有人会为宠物的死而悲伤。”

    “我向你保证，威尔，我明白一个人对宠物的爱是完全真挚且深厚的。况且我彻底蔑视那些对自己同类的悲伤嗤之以鼻的人。希望这些人最终会为自己的错误受罪。”

    “给讨厌狗的人和粗鲁的人一个专门的地狱？我投赞成票。”

    天哪，我希望主上不要因此动什么脑筋。我们现在最不需要的就是为了取悦一个人类而花几十亿年大兴土木。就算这个人类刚刚背着主上给我塞了零食也不行。

    就在这时，女服务生带着两杯咖啡过来，带着愉悦的笑容瞟着地上的威尔。而威尔要么没看见她，要么故意无视了她（看来这种行为并不仅仅针对主上）。不管怎样，她深棕色双眼中的熟悉感显而易见，在她转身审视主上时有那么一秒我想他可能有了对手。不过片刻之后，她便对主上挤了挤眼，将一盘糕点放在（此时已经颇为拥挤）的桌面上。她靠过来，借着拿走主上空杯子的机会悄声说道：“这些是他最喜欢的；他没法抗拒。祝你好运。”然后她便甩着一头如瀑的黑发翩然而去，整个过程用了不到一分钟，丝毫没有影响一心要将我摸睡着的威尔（当然这是白费功夫——地狱犬从不睡觉，不过我可能要承认自己确实觉得有点、被动的、小困）。

    主上微笑着目送这位貌似是威尔厚脸皮守护天使的背影，然后转向脚边正在建立感情的人类和地狱犬。“威尔？希望你不会介意。我点咖啡时擅自为你也点了一杯，看上去它带着些意料之外的配件。”

    威尔闻言猛地抬头：“你其实不必——”他的声音在注意到那盘糕点时戛然而止。“卡兹，”他喃喃道，已然一副对命运低头的样子，“她就是没法袖手旁观，不是吗？”

    “是你的朋友吗？”主上一边问，一边将那盘糕点推向威尔，脸上的表情像是一只玩弄猎物的猫。从威尔的白眼看来，他对此貌似颇有微词。不过他还是坐了下来，拿起一块糕点咬下一口。如果主上是个凡人，我肯定能够听到他因为这一幕而加剧的心跳。他单手支着下巴，我怀疑他是用尽了全身力气才没让自己眼睛里真的冒出小心心来。

    然而……他看起来还是有所保留。一般来说，他这会儿应该在向威尔索取关注，可他只是坐在那里闲聊而已。哼嗯……很显然，主上已经心醉到无暇他顾的地步。既然威尔的注意力已被转移，我想该我出马推波助澜了。为了不引起威尔或主上的注意，我小心翼翼地把原本搭在主上座椅靠背的狗绳拽了下来。

    作为一只能够变形的地狱生物的最大好处就是那些附加的身体构造。比如说，能反转的拇指。小小变化之后，狗绳的一端便连在了我的项圈上。现在我需要将另一端在不被威尔（或其他任何人）发现的情况下系在他的椅子腿上。

    在我试图潜行到他脚边的同时，威尔回答了主上的问题：“严格来讲是个客户。她是这里的业主，我给这里提供植物，还帮她照料它们。”他叹了口气，揉揉后脑勺，“是，朋友。而且是好朋友，虽然她喜欢多管闲事。”

    主上故意无视了最后一句话，仅用上挑的唇角表示愉悦：“这么说，你跟植物打交道？这是个引人入胜的高尚职业。”

    “高尚？”威尔把玩着他的咖啡杯自嘲道，“不知道整天在泥土里刨来刨去有什么高尚的。”

    “恰恰相反。你在跟生命打交道，威尔。你给世界带来美好，使我们摆脱漫长寒冷的冬季，靠的仅仅是你的双手。”

    “我的双手，和一些高级化肥。”

    主上忍俊不禁：“正是如此。你是怎样进入这一行的？”

    威尔耸肩：“我从小到大擅长三件事：钓鱼、栽培、认坏人。以前试着当过警察，被人捅了一刀之后就不干了。计划B是拿个植物学学位，又不想一辈子搞研究，后来我就接手了暑期打过工的苗圃。一切就这么……水到渠成。我猜我运气不错。”

    “在我看来，你只是把自己的天分转化为了职业技能。这很了不起。”威尔再次耸肩，脸朝着地面，不过上面带着微笑。看起来主上得了一分。“你说过自己一直很擅长栽培植物？”

    “绿手指，别人这么叫我。”

    “你对此有异议？”

    “我只是很容易就知道植物们需要什么，以及何时需要。”

    “你把它们说得好像带有情感一般。”

    “它们是活生生的。任何生物都有需求。”

    “那你的需求是什么呢？威尔。”

    “我——”

    啊，我总算成功地把狗绳牢牢绕在了威尔的椅子腿上。我一跃而起，假装去追一只鸽子，缠绕的狗绳带倒了威尔的座椅。结果多亏了主上神一样的反射，威尔没有摔个四脚朝天，而是坐在了主上腿上，也终于实现了躲避已久的对视。

    他看起来目瞪口呆地注视着主上的双眼（跟某些神话不同，它们不是红色，而是浓郁的、几乎金色的棕黄），接着倾身将他们的嘴唇印在一起，在接触发生后双眼轻颤着闭上。我从来不能真正了解人类这种彼此互相把脸怼在一起的冲动，不过从威尔和主上发出的满足的声音来看，他俩都乐在其中。这个行为持续了好一会儿。正当我准备真的去找只鸽子追逐以犒劳自己时，他们终于分开了。威尔恢复了足够的神志，说出了那个千古传颂的佳句：“哦，这个如何。”他又露出了那个如痴如醉的表情，只不过这次的对象不是我。

    “发现什么喜欢的东西了吗，可爱的威尔？”我注意到主上的微笑里并没有对着玩物的那种残忍，而是柔和、更加充满希望的。我同时注意到他的一只手正厚颜无耻地托着威尔的臀部，不过一只好狗不应该关心这种事，因此我选择了视而不见。

    威尔露出了笑容，我敢肯定他的花儿们也随之开得更旺了。主上也是如此，他朝威尔凑过去，脸上带着一种愚蠢至极的表情。我意识到自己完全彻底地低估了这个人类的魅力。主上看着他的方式是我自丘比特和普赛克在冥界度蜜月以来就未曾见过的；那时他们在下面待了一星期，为彼此神魂颠倒的样子简直让人没眼看。

    威尔挑起一根眉毛，主动靠了过去，笑容变得狡黠起来：“你真的以为我只盯着温斯顿一个看吗？”

    艾玛。照这个节奏下去，主上不出一个星期就会把石榴提上日程。

    “威尔，你觉得石榴怎么样？”

    哦，我从没说过自己是只能预知未来的地狱犬，而主上也从不擅长放长线钓大鱼。

    威尔在主上腿上动了动，不过没有逃跑的意图。“从没吃过，但我不介意试试。可以浅尝辄止不是吗？”

    “当然。不过我希望你届时不会这么想。”

    “你打算投喂我吗，汉尼拔？”

    “事实上，今晚我将会烹饪慢火烤制的羊腿佐以石榴。能否斗胆邀请你光临寒舍？”

    “我穿的衣服并不适合做客。“

    “一派胡言。我向你保证，威尔，你的穿着和这顿晚餐相得益彰。“

    “那个……“威尔瞄向咖啡厅，我循着他的视线，看到了那个女服务生——卡兹，多么不幸的名字【1】——正对着威尔挤眉弄眼并鼓励地挥着手。他咧嘴笑了，仿佛自己的的舌头一分钟前并不在主上嘴里一般羞涩地低下头，透过睫毛向上看去：“你的厨艺很好吗？”

    “神乎其技。”【2】

    威尔笑出声：“那么带路吧。”

    他们随即起身。威尔不时偷瞄主上，仿佛对发生的一切难以置信。而主上看起来则像那只传说中偷了奶油的猫（我必须训练他改掉这些猫科习惯，它们让我相当不舒服）。

    威尔收拾他的花儿时，它们明亮的颜色映得他的脸光彩照人（又或许那只是幸福的光彩）。主上单膝着地，作势要检查我的狗绳是否系在项圈上，但其实当然只是为了在我耳边悄悄说出对我十分重要的那三个字。

    “好狗儿。”

**~完~**

 

 

译注：

【1】“卡兹”（Katz）音同“猫”（Cats）

【2】原文是“Diabolically so（魔鬼般的（厨艺））.”但是鉴于希腊神话里的冥王也是神，因此我就（以下略。


End file.
